


Make Me Proud

by Amarei



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarei/pseuds/Amarei
Summary: Sansa needs some reassurance before her coronation.Written for the 100-word drabblethon on Discord.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Seenik's ASoIAF/GoT Drabbles





	Make Me Proud

She paced the chamber floor, fists clenched at her side, a look of panic on her face. 

“What if they reject the notion?” she asked him for the hundredth time it seemed.

Jon shook his head and smiled as he so often did when they were alone and she could speak freely with him in a way she did with no one else.

“Sansa, look at me," he started, “not one of them will defy Bran's--”

“You seem certain...”

“I am. And they _won't_ ," he said moving slowly toward her, "nor will I let them. _You_ are our rightful queen.”


End file.
